The present invention relates generally to a wide band high voltage regulator.
Until the invention of the Milberger Domino Effect Amplifier, all high voltage (2-100 kv) linear regulators used vacuum tubes as pass elements. Because of the auxiliary supplies needed to support the operation of vacuum tubes (filament and grid bias supplies), their use was most suitable for ground deck regulators. The most common regulator configuration used in transmitter supplies is one in which the vacuum tube is used in the ground return leg of the raw high voltage power supply. When a vacuum tube is used in this regulator configuration, the use of the novel compensated R-C high voltage divider disclosed herein will greatly improve the performance.
United States patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,057, to Melanson which teaches an adjustable capacitor with a moving dielectric. U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,945 to Mittler et al shows a piston capacitor having a cylindrical electrode, a piston electrode and a dielectric therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,251 to Fuchs shows a circuit for a high voltage regulator wherein several output amplifiers are connected in series. U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,144 to Jones teaches a MOSFET isolation amplifier in a regulator for permitting precise regulation through a reactive load.